


Gold

by Amorpheous



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorpheous/pseuds/Amorpheous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a destiny must bleed—even golden ones. And all blood is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Last Drabble Writer Standing Round 1. Cross-posted to my livejournal.

_Gold._

Arthur held his crown delicately in his hands, caressing the jewel encrusted gold. It was dull in the shadows, but brilliant and blinding in the fire. The thought caused him to grip onto the metal tightly, the sharp bite of the edge against his skin reminding him of who he was.

 _Golden._

The people were yelling and cheering for him. The Golden Prince they called him. At least that’s what his father said. Arthur disagreed. He was not golden. He could not be, would not be.

 _Goldenness._

The dragon’s scales glimmered with the goldenness of tarnished metal in the torchlight. _I’m not here. I’m not here. I’m not here._ “Little prince-”

 _Goldenly._

Arthur watched Merlin laughing and talking animatedly with Gwen, gesticulating wildly before staring with a little quirk on his lips at the fire. Arthur watched as Merlin’s lips form words he could not hear, a dragon twist up from the flames, and that sorcerer’s eyes shine goldenly with undisguised mirth. _So she knew too._

 _Red._

Red is the colour of anger. It is the colour that Arthur knew his father saw. Arthur saw it too now. It was the colour that the people screamed. It was the colour that exploded at the fall of the axe. It would be the colour to forever stain Arthur’s golden vision, Arthur’s golden world.


End file.
